


Not having his cake to eat too!

by Joey_Westwife



Category: Westlife
Genre: Baking, Banter, Best Friends, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, M/M, Surprises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: Mark was saving his slice of birthday cake but got more than he bargained for in a twisted gift which lead to his loss being worth it.Using prompt: "That was my cake! I was saving it!"





	Not having his cake to eat too!

The best part about making a cake is licking the spoon and bowl clean and Mark was a sucker for ensuring he fingered every last speck from the clear, plastic mixing bowl before tossing it into the dishwasher. Today was no exception. It was his birthday tomorrow and he always made his own bakes to wow his party guests. The chocolate buttons for decorating didn’t always make it to the frosting as he got impatient waiting for the finished product to cool so this time he chose a red velvet he could sprinkle with sugar crystals instead. But not just any ordinary red velvet... This had a cheesecake base and cream cheese filling between the layers and if the mixture was anything to go by, this was going to be the best he’d created yet. 

It was blazing hot May bank holiday and this year Nicky had promised to fire up the BBQ for the lads, Kian was bringing entertainment and Shane volunteered to be the cab driver to pick everyone up and mix a punch bowl of cocktail. Mark’s birthday was always messy and he often received the most ridiculous gifts for a joke. It had become a tradition to give Mark his presents on arrival, the crap ones, then surprise him with something brilliant they’d all chipped in for once he was drunk and every year it reduced him to tears of gratitude filled with great sentiment. He was excited to see what his best friends would pull out the bag this time. 

** 

Sat in the driver’s seat raring to go, Shane waited for Nicky to buckle up with a huge grin on his face. 

“You got the tickets didn’t you?” Nicky could tell by the look on his face. 

“Course I did and you know he’ll pick you to go with him.” Shane elbow nudged Kian sat in the front passenger seat and winked as they were convinced Mark had a crush on the oldest blonde. 

“Shut up dickhead, he does not fancy me.” Nicky insisted having never suspected it himself. He quite fancied Shane himself. 

Kian laughed and gave Shane that look. The look that read, 'He'll be proven wrong later' but the details of exactly why they thought so was kept under wraps from the potential victim, or lucky boy depending how Nicky truly reacted.   
“Sure he doesn’t Nicky. And pigs don’t grunt.” 

“I’m not a pig. You 3 are the fat fucks. When your little baby brother tells his hot teacher you’ve got a big fat belly it’s time to think about which Teletubbie you’ll be this Halloween.” 

“Bagsy Po!” Shane blasted, making Kian jump. “What? She’s the smallest.” He giggled. 

Kian burst out laughing too. “Does that make Mark Tinky Winky?” 

Shane shrugged, checking Nicky out in the rear view mirror. “If the cap fits. I’m sure we’ll find out soon hey Nicky?” 

“Piss off!” Nicky frowned, giving Shane evils in the reflection. “Just drive will ye?” 

** 

Opening his first gift box, Mark nervously smiled with anticipation.   
'Better not be another sex toy. Don’t need that penis enlarger!'   
Nicky had found that present hilarious but Mark was offended and promised to one day prove he didn’t need it but he was yet to do so.   
“It’s a good job I know there’s a decent present coming later. Don’t know why you idiots waste your money... What the fuck is this Nicky?” 

Holding up the baking tabard against his chest, the boys cracked up at the design. 

“Ha-ha, That’s brilliant Nicky.” Kian clapped, snatching the apron from Mark’s hands to see the reverse side. 

It wasn’t that bad. Just a naked man printed on both sides; a soft penis between his legs at the front and his arse on show round the back with a tattoo above the crack that read 'Glory Hole' with an arrow pointing downwards. 

Mark shook his head and tutted, rolling his slightly amused eyes at the blonde. “Cheers Nico. A little more practical than last year. The box threw me off the scent this time, well done.” 

Shane took the garment from Kian and hooked it over Mark’s head. “Wow, Marky, looking good man. Nice cock!” he laughed, passing him another gift bag from the table, this time from himself. “Open mine.” 

Mark pulled the bottle from the bag and looked impressed for once. “Oh cool. You opted out of something stupid then?” he smiled, studying the alcohol content of the Dragon Tears Gin. 

“Yeah sorry lads. I ordered you something crap but it didn’t come in time so had to get something else. Sorry it’s only a small one.” 

“Don’t be daft, it’s expensive stuff. Thank you.” Mark patted Shane’s back, grateful for his thoughtfulness. He’d always had a thing for dragons. Had a cabinet of figures in the study full of the beautiful, mythical creatures. “So this will be from Kian?” 

“Right on Marky.” Kian winked and smirked, eager for their friend to see what disappointing rubbish he’d spent money on this year. Kian was the best at buying bad gifts. 

“For fuck sake Kiano.” Mark sighed at the bundle of gifts from Kian. A Beach Boys CD Mark had bought him for his birthday a matter of weeks ago as a joke present which funny enough Shane had bought too, failing their attempts at including the blonde in the stupid tradition. Under the CD case was a book titled 'Dummies Guide to Gardening' with a picture of a turnip on the front cover. “Cheap skate!” 

“Ha-ha now you can grow your own turnips for Christmas too.” 

“And eggplant.” Nicky winked. His obsession with the 'willy' emoji often got a laugh but Mark just rolled his eyes again and shook his head as he pulled his apron back over his head. 

“Well thanks guys. I’ll drink my gin, wearing my apron whilst listening to the fucking Beach Boys tomorrow... So what’s my real present?” 

“Wait and see. You definitely need to be drunk for this one.” Shane raised his brow at Mark then chuckled at Kian as Nicky creased his forehead, anxious to find out why they were being so secretive. “Spark up the Barbie then Nico. Let’s get this party started.” 

** 

Taking a swig of the lethal cocktail Shane had made in the punch bowl, Kian cringed as the potent taste spilled down the back of his throat, clearly losing at Never Have I Ever.   
“Ugh, how much vodka did you put in this?” 

“Half a bottle. Anyway... Never Have I Ever snogged a girl in a night club.” Shane claimed. He’d snogged girls when he was younger but his first kiss with a guy was in a nightclub. 

Nicky raised his glass, as did Kian. They were both bisexual and anyone’s game. Mark sat proud with a full drink, feeling completely square and deprived of fun as the other boys necked their beverages willy-nilly like a bunch of players and rebels. 

Mark grinned at Shane and felt a little better about himself. “Not the only prude then.” 

“What?! I’m not a prude. I just don’t like PDAs with girls. Gives men the wrong impression when you’re gay, ha-ha.” 

“Suppose you don’t kiss anyone in front of us either.” 

“I’m a private person yeah but I’m single. Who do you want me to kiss?! You?” 

Mark’s face dropped at the offer and denied he was interested, that the idea was repulsive. Shane was not his type. Far too small and good looking, he felt he was out of his league. Mark preferred the blonde’s.   
“No thanks if it’s all the same to you.” 

Kian smirked at Shane’s offence but nodded as it confirmed that little more that Mark would chose Nicky during his task. “So do you want your main present now?” 

“Yeah course.” 

Shane sat up in his seat and cleared his throat to declare the game’s rules. “Right well there’s a catch. Before you can have the present you have to pick one of us to snog.” 

“What the...?! Why?” Mark looked at each of the boys grinning at him. “Guys, come on.” 

“Just pick someone. Obviously it’s not me, you’ve made those feelings clear.” Shane sarcastically bitched. 

Nicky bit the inside of his cheek, nervous Mark would chose him but Kian was so convinced he would, he sat back, relaxing, sipping his drink through a straw waiting to hear Nicky’s name. 

“OK... Kian.” Mark announced causing Shane’s jaw to drop, closely followed by Nicky’s. 

“Me?!” Kian’s gaze darted to Nicky in sympathy. It had kind of ruined the surprise. “Really?” 

“Is that the wrong answer?” 

Nicky folded his arms annoyed he was under the impression he’d lost out on a chance to go to the concert for the price of a kiss. He wasn’t gutted about the kiss itself. He wanted Shane after all.   
“Turn up for the books hey Kiano.” 

“Well, that ruins the joke but never mind. I’ll still kiss ye Marky.” 

“What’s going on guys? What’s the gift?” Mark worried he’d put a spanner in the works so Shane handed over the envelope and explained. 

“So the plan was to get you to pick someone to snog and then that person would get to be your guest to... The thing we got you. But Ki and I were convinced you would pick Nicky so he’s been excited about going. However now he thinks he’s not cause you picked Kian... Thing is though, Kian and I bought extra tickets anyway and were going to come along and intrude on what we thought would be a date and tell the whole story then. But it’s backfired.” 

“You have extra tickets?” Nicky’s face lit up as Shane nodded. “Yes!” 

“Right so do I still have to kiss Kian?”   
“Yes!” Nicky and Shane replied in unison then laughed at the surprising turn of events. 

Mark opened the envelope to reveal 2 tickets to EPIC POP!, a concert at Croke Park in 2 months time that featured many chart topping popstars and bands that the lads loved, including gay icons STEPS, Britney Spears and Kylie Minogue, with sets from Meghan Trainor, local faces B*Witched and Ronan Keating plus many more golden oldies artists like Bananarama, Spandaux Ballet and T'Pau. 

“Oh my god, you got tickets?! Oh man, thank you guys so much. How did you get these?”   
Mark’s excitement had him jumping for joy as when the presales began, he was unable to try his hand at buying the gold dust seats and then Shane claimed they’d sold out in minutes when on general sale. Little did he know, Shane had friends in high places and had guaranteed himself 4 places the second they were printed and therefore planned for Mark to be unavailable during the presale, knowing how hard he’d try to get the expensive tickets.   
“Ah I’m so excited, I can’t believe you.” 

“Me neither.” Nicky smiled at Shane for putting extra cost towards the other tickets to convince him there was only 2 that he’d contributed towards. “You really thought he’d pick me didn’t you?” 

Shane shrugged and gave Nicky a sweet smile, somewhat relieved Mark hadn’t proven him right. “Yeah but I want to go so Ki and I paid for our own tickets.” 

Nicky felt just as humbled as Mark over Shane’s generosity to ensure all costs were covered and hoped that Mark’s kiss with Kian would develop to more so he could finally make a move on Shane and not upset the birthday boy with unrequited feelings. 

“Cake anyone? Before I snog Kian, I need some more alcohol. I didn’t drink enough during that game.” Mark chuckled, insinuating he needed to be absolutely wankered to go through with it. 

“Oh charming. Need your beer goggles on do ye?” Kian laughed. “Well the surprise is out now anyway so I guess it doesn’t matter.” 

“No, no it’s fine. I’ll do it. Gets me a birthday kiss this year.” Mark sniggered keeping his eyes on the blonde he’d chosen. He was admittedly going to enjoy that kiss but first... Cake! 

** 

Licking their lips the boys devoured every crumb of the luscious birthday cake Mark had made. He’d only cut himself half the portion size for himself, saving space for more beer and left the spare piece in the fridge for later. 

It was a bloody good cake! 

“So pucker up Feehily.” Shane rubbed his hands, getting ready to witness two of his best friends share their first kiss. 

By this time Nicky was so inebriated he’d started flirting with Shane in a hope of getting a private show of his own later on.   
“Kissy kissy boys.” He teased, wrapping his arm around Shane’s waist to easily plant a peck on his cheek. 

Kian stood with his hands out to invite the birthday boy into his arms. “Let’s go Marky.” 

“Um... OK.” Mark nervously stepped forward under the watchful eye of Shane and Nicky into Kian’s hands as they rested on the tall brunette’s cheek. “Oh well, here’s to affectively ruining a friendship.” 

But that kiss... The chemistry between them blew them away the second their lips touched, progressing naturally to a full blown, open mouthed, tongue fest for their friends to see. It wasn’t going to ruin their friendship... It was most definitely the start of a more sexual one. 

“Whoa, get in there Mark.” Nicky cheered as he gave Shane a squeeze wishing they were the ones on display. 

“Wow, guys that’s some kiss.” Shane added as they continued to get carried away. He turned his head to whisper in Nicky’s ear taking the snubbed blonde by surprise. “I’m so glad he’s not kissing you like that.” 

Nicky’s heart skipped a beat as Shane’s hand slipped down to touch his backside. Tonight was definitely unpredictable.   
“Fuck, you’re telling me.” He muttered back under his breath, trying to control the arousal in his pants. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you fancied me Nicky? I’d never have teased or encouraged Mark to go near you.” 

“Didn’t think you were interested.” 

“Why do you think I bought the extra concert tickets?” Shane asked under his breath as Kian and Mark got lost in their embrace. “In case I was wrong.” 

“Jesus Shane... This is so fucked up, why is them kissing turning me on? That should be you and me.” 

Shane chuckled as he gave Nicky’s peachy bum a grab. “Later Nico. I’m all yours.”   
Finally breaking away for air, the lads gasped for breath and wiped their lips, causing the other two to stand apart.   
“Oh welcome back lads. Nice trip?” 

“Huh?” Kian grunted, still in a fairy land trance. 

“To New-Lovers-Ville. Christ, Kian if you wanted to be his choice all along you only had to say.” 

“Wha... I didn’t, I...” Kian looked wide eyed at the boys but felt embarrassed, his cheeks turning as pink as Mark’s plush lips. “Get lost.” 

“Congratulations. When’s the wedding?” Nicky laughed at Mark still grinning ear to ear. “No hard feelings yeah? Kinda relieved to be honest.” 

“Because now you can admit you want to fuck Shane?” He murmured so the others didn’t hear. 

“Is it that obvious?” 

“Why do you think I picked Kian? You should go for it with Shane. He’s gorgeous and it’s so obvious he likes you too.” 

“Yeah?... Wow well, this is a birthday to remember hey mate? So you and Kian?” 

“Erm... I dunno but he’s a great kisser. Maybe I’ll instigate a shag and see what happens.” 

“We can double date.” Nicky smiled, glad he could still be best friends with Mark without any awkward situations comprising their relationship. “Go for it. You might get a better joke gift next year.” 

** 

It was mighty quiet. Shane and Nicky had climbed into a taxi at 3am to give Mark and Kian some privacy... Really it was so they had their own space to explore their friendship but the birthday boy got his wish of a shag of his own. He’d downed the remaining cocktail in a matter of minutes which caused a vomit induced bathroom visit but after a swill of mouthwash he was raring to stick his tongue back down Kian’s throat and the intoxicated blonde had no objections. 

Hungover and peckish, Kian made his way to the fridge as naked Mark snored in bed. “Ooh cake.” He helped himself to the last slice and shovelled it into his mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the sugary treat tasted immensely delicious. 

The second he placed the empty plate into the sink, Mark jabbed his ribs and placed a kiss on his shoulder. “Breakfast without me? Cheeky.” 

“Starving. Sorry mate. I’m going to cook up some bacon butties though if that’s alright?” 

“Sure... Erm, Ki... What were you scoffing?” Mark asked as he saw red crumbs on the plate. 

“Just that last bit of cake.” 

“What?!” Mark’s heart broke. No, worse. It’d been ripped from his chest and splattered on the wall. “Please tell me you’re joking.” 

“Why, what was wrong with it?” 

“That was my cake, I was saving it!” Mark’s puppy dog eyes almost welled up at his loss. “I can’t believe you ate my cake... My cake!” 

Kian laughed unaware how much of a big deal this really was. Mark always saved himself a slice for the next day. It was the longest running tradition he had and Kian had taken that away from him.   
“Sorry man, I didn’t realise you hadn’t had your share.” 

“But... You ate my cake.” Mark frowned like a 5 year old not getting his way. His bottom lip quivered as he stared at Kian for a better apology. “I can’t believe you. My cake!” he repeated himself. 

“Mark it’s just cake. Make another one.” 

“Nicky wouldn’t have eaten my last slice of cake.” He grumbled, flicking the switch on the kettle in a grump, folding his arms and dropping his head to stare of his shuffling feet. “Pfft, my fucking cake... Arse hole.” 

“Fucking hell Mark, I’ll make you another one and you can eat the whole thing to yourself. Chill out. Nicky might not have eaten it but would he have taken you up the arse last night?” 

“No... He wants Shane... I just wanted my cake.” Mark whinged, not letting it go. “You are officially banned from my next birthday party.” 

“Oh really? So you won’t want an annual birthday shag then?” 

“Annual?! You think I’m waiting another year for a repeat performance of that? Get real.” Mark finally smiled. 

Taking him into his arms, Kian pulled Mark in for a cuddle. “Mmm, good. So I’m forgiven then?” 

“Maybe. Make an epic bacon sandwich and I’ll think about it.” He smirked, taking to Kian’s neck to kiss him. 

“It was good cake Mark but I’d rather be eating you again.” 

“Greedy. Think it’s my turn to eat don’t you?” he teased, nibbling Kian’s ears with a tiger growl. “Eating your ass for breakfast sounds good enough for me.” 

“I best get in the shower then.” He kissed Mark’s lips, excited at the prospect of being rimmed. “Wanna join me?” 

“Are we already at that point in our relationship?” 

“Are we in a relationship?!” 

“Well I’m not interested in anyone else and I’ve fancied you for years so if you think it’s a good idea, I’m up for it.” 

“Oh... Now I feel guilty for eating your damn cake... Babe.” Kian winked and lead Mark to the bathroom to show just how comfortable he was with being in a relationship and make up for the fact he’d broken an important tradition to his now boyfriend.


End file.
